


Lost souls

by Kindred



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Homeless Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Rent boy Peter parker, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: He could believe their lost lover has come back to him.





	Lost souls

Steve had his hands over Tony’s eyes; he kept telling him it was surprising for their 300th anniversary. Tony hates surprises and Steve should know this after years of knowing each other. But yet the blonde has wanted to do something special “I think you will like this.” Steve grins at him as he helps him through the door.   
“I hope this is good.” He mumbled as he stood in the room.  
“Oh you will love it I promise, I spent years looking for him.” His whispered in Tony’s ears, as he pulled his hands away from his mate’s face.

Tony stood there blinking letting his eyes adjust to the light of the room until it settled on the pale figure on the bed. “Steve?” He gasped as he walked towards the bed. Laying there was a young man his arms are bound behind his back and his ankles were bound as well. There was a red blindfold over his eyes and a gag in his mouth, he moved closer and reached out to the teen noticing that he was unconscious. His skin was soft and warm and his scent was perfect, reaching up he pulled the blindfold off and gasped as he turned to look at Steve “H-How?” He asked   
“Well, I know you miss him,” Steve said, Tony frowned and looked at a Victorian photo of a young man that both Tony and Steve use to know. The boy on the bed is a spitting image of him even down to his scent “His bloodline, he had a family before we met him his it took me a long time to find his family bloodline but once I did I kept an eye out waiting and hoping.”   
“B-But it’s not him,” Tony whispered  
“Well no, he isn’t going to be our little spider but, he shares a lot of his traits, even down to the spider birthmark on his hip.” Tony blinked at the blonde and looked down at the teen’s hips and saw his and Steve’s name written on the teen’s hips.   
“This shouldn’t be possible.” He whispered as he rubbed his fingers over the patch skin.   
“We’re 500-year-old vampire, we know werewolves and wizard anything is possible .” He tells him as he wraps his arms around his waist and rested his chin on the smaller man’s shoulder.

There were so many thoughts running Tony’s mind at the moment the thought of their young dead lover coming back to them made him feel happy but he also felt so confused…is he really from the same bloodline? Could he have survived the burning?… The teen whimpered making Tony look up as he watched the beauty opens his eyes and rubbed his face into the soft silk sheet of the bed. It took him a couple of moment to realise there was a cool breeze all over his body and he couldn’t move his arms or legs. Frowning he looked up and saw two men looking down at him, his eyes widen in shock and fear as he tried to sit up but struggled to do so. In the end, he was laying there staring up at the men. “Shhhh sweetheart it’s okay,” Tony whispered, as he walked over to the bed and sits down and strokes the side of his face. 

Seeing those frighten brown orbs made Tony reaches out and removes the gag from his mouth “W-Who are you?” The boy asked the dark-haired man as he kept stroking his fingers over his cheek, before letting his fingers move down the rest of the teen’s pale skin.   
“What is your name sweetheart?” Tony asked him as he untied his hands and feet and watched the teen push himself up to the headboard and curl up and stare at them.  
“P-Peter.” He whispered as he warped his arms around his legs “L-Look as I said to your friend, boyfriend this is my f-first time doing something like this. I just need the money.” Tony frowned looking worried as he turned to Steve.   
“He is living on the streets and when I found him he was trying to sell himself,” Steve tells his mate; Tony looked back at the teen and saw him looking away from them a pink blush on his cheeks, he was looking too thin almost sickly and it made the vampire growl.  
“Not anymore.” 

Peter blinks at him in shock as the dark-haired vampire stares at the teen “You are not keeping here as some kind of sex bed bunny slave.” Peter growls at them, Tony smirks as he grabbed the teen’s ankle and yanked him down the bed pulling him towards him.   
“Bed bunny yes but sex slave urrrrh no...” Steve says  
“Unless that is what you’re into.” Tony chuckled as Peter frowned at him, both Steve and Tony grinned from ear to ear as the boy bantered with them.   
“Of course you’re not, you see Peter you are not here to be our plaything.” Tony sighed “It’s just your the spitting image of our dead lover, and you are like him in every way even down to your scent, to your soul mark.” He smiled as he loomed over him letting his thumb rub across his hip  
“Y-You’re my soul mates?” 

They nodded smiling down at the teen as he watched them roll up their shirts to show them his name “It faded over time but it came back, Tony thought it was mocking us but I hoped he was you coming back to us.  
“I don’t understand?” He asked  
“In 1850 we met a young man also called Peter he become our lover,” Tony tells him as he watched the teen frowned at him with a confused look on his face. The blonde walks over to him and joins them on the bed as takes Peter’s hand and kissed his knuckles earning himself a deeper red blush.   
“We turned him when he turned 21 and we were together for 100 years until he died,” Steve said as he used his free hand to rub the dark-haired man’s back.   
“W-What happen to him?” Peter asked softly  
“He was grabbed by a tyrant and he left him in the sun,” Tony whispered, he then buried his face into Peter’s stomach and sobbed as he nuzzled his skin.   
“It broke us for years and took a long time for Tony to be able to leave our nest and to move on; he is part of your bloodline sweetheart.” He leaned down kissed the top of his forehead as Tony keeps his face in Peter’s stomach.


End file.
